chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Takuru Miyashiro
Takuru Miyashiro '''(宮代 拓留), often nicknamed Taku by Serika Onoe, is the president of the Hekiho Academy Newspaper Club and the main protagonist of Chaos;Child. Takuru is in his senior year in Class 3-1 and is now investigating the Return of the New Generation Madness along with Shinji Itou and Serika Onoe. Appearance Takuru is a pale and lanky male teenager with dark blue hair, a sharp chin and purple eyes. He wears black oval-shaped glasses and is usually seen in his school uniform with a necktie and a watch. Personality Takuru is an introverted, arrogant and eccentric individual. He is a self-proclaimed "Right-Sider", as opposed to the many wrong-siders who surround him, yet 'calls himself a "normie" (a person who holds common beliefs, tastes and behavior patterns, yet by Takuru's definition is a person who feels accomplished, and does what they love doing). This is largely due to the him trying to stand out from the rest, and feel special by having a meaning and purpose. His hobbies and behavior can be easily distinguished from those of a standard high schooler, making Itou find his idea of a "normie" to be weird. As a "Right-Sider", Takuru finds joy by aiming to be superior than those who are naive by fulfilling his unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Takuru engages in filming, investigation and journalism in the Newspaper Club. Takuru constantly tries to hide his true thoughts and feelings but can be easily seen through which would then later become the main reason why Arimura wanted to become friends with him. Takuru seems to have discipline, good morals and ethics however in his head is actually thinking to dive into temptation if he decides to lose control but he really never does. He also leads an unhealthy lifestyle, choosing to eat or drink unhealthily and avoids work involving physical effort. Takuru often suffers from delusions during certain situations. Most of his delusions are either unpleasant or fairly erotic depending on what the player triggered in the current situation. Unable to forgive Kurusu and Sakuma after he discovered they had lied to him about his parents' fate, he moved outside the Aoba Dorm and moved to Miyashita Park, also refusing to keep addressing Kurusu by her first name, Nono, claiming to not be her family. Ignoring Kurusu's many warnings, he keeps secretly investigating the Return of the New Generation Madness. He can act socially inept at times, and tries to avoid too much attention, running away and/or becoming speechless when he gets too nervous. He always tries to hide or quickly apologise to Kurusu whenever she gets mad at him. Background Miyashiro Takuru was born in May 21st, 1999 to two married parents. At childhood, he does not get much attention and care from his parents, who both spend most of their time working, and uses most of his free time alone alone at their apartment, browsing the web and delving into various topics. He often receives money from his parents for buying food, and one time, on his birthday, gets a gift card instead of an actual present. As a result of constantly browsing the web, he eventually discovers that he had been a subject of child neglect. He meets a young girl, about one year younger than him, Onoe Serika, who lives at the neighbouring apartment. Takuru and Serika spend most of their free time together, rsearching mysteries and going on misadventures to find out the truth behind urban legends, leading to them having a great interest and curiousity in the developing case of The New Generation Madness. They follow the case very closely, constantly checking for new updates on the development of the case and researching about it. In November 6th, 2009, the Shibuya Earthquake occurs while Takuru and Serika are together, causing Serika to pass out. Takuru subsequently carries her to the AH general hospital, hoping she would get treatment there. After the events of the Earthquake, Takuru enters a coma. Having lost both his parents, supposedly due to the earthquake, he is adopted, while still in a coma, by the Aoba Dorm, a combined foster home and medical clinic run by Wataru Sakuma and is put into ''Kurusu Nono's care during his coma state. He wakes up after more than a year after entering his coma, and becomes family with Kurusu, Yui, Yuto and Sakuma, still remaining in full contact with Serika, who has been oftentimes visiting him during his coma. He skips most of middle school as a result of the duration of his comatose. After having lived peacefully at the Aoba Dorm for about 5 years, he tragically discovers he had been lied to by Sakuma and Kurusu; as opposed to dying by the destruction of the earthquake, his parents had both been murdered, around the same time of the rumbling. Takuru, feeling betrayed, runs away from the dorm, and moves to Miyashita park, a park constituting a living space for the homeless. With the help of Gen, a homeless drunk who claims to be rich and of royal blood, he gets a legal permission by the park's management to live in a trailer. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male